Users of information handling systems have become extremely interested in the utilization of optoelectronics as a means for transmitting data information. Advantages of using optical fibers over other kinds of transmission media (e.g., electrical wiring) are well known. For example, optical systems are highly resistant to electromagnetic interference which occasionally plagues systems using electrical cables. Additionally, optical systems are considered more secure than known electrical systems since it is substantially more difficult for unauthorized personnel to tap or access an optical fiber without being detected.
As is further known, optical fibers transmit data information using single or multiple strands of fibers each having an inner circular glass core coated with a circumferential cladding having a different index of refraction from that of the core. Light is transmitted along the core and reflected internally at the cladding. Transmissions lines (e.g., optical fibers) used in information handling systems known today are formed of either a single fiber or a plurality (bundle) of such fibers encased within a protective sheath. As also known, such fibers are coupled to various fiber optic connector assemblies and utilized within computers in selected manners.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,939 (Arvanitakis et al), assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, there is defined an optoelectronic assembly which provides bidirectional data transmission between fiber optic means (e.g., optical fibers) and an electrically conducting circuit member (e.g. printed circuit board) which in turn may form part of a larger, overall information processor (e.g., computer). This assembly thus serves to link fiber optic communication apparatus with electrical information processing apparatus and thus obtain the advantages associated with optical fiber transmission (e.g., as stated above). Examples of other means for providing connections between optical fiber means (e.g., cables) and electronic circuitry are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,273,413 (Bendiksen et al), 4,547,039 (Caron et al), 4,647,148 (Katagiri) and 4,707,067 (Haberland et al).
As will be understood from the following, the present invention represents an improvement to optoelectronic assemblies of the type particularly defined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,939 wherein optoelectronic devices are contained within a housing that in turn provides some means of connection to the associated fiber optic means. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,939, a preferred means for such connection is to utilize either an extension section of the housing designed to receive a fiber optic connector (e.g., what is referred to as a duplex connector) or to align and couple individual fiber optic connectors to respective optoelectronic devices (e.g., by a threaded end coupling). The devices, in turn, are securedly retained within the assembly's housing in fixed alignment therewith. The teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,939 are incorporated herein by reference.
In accordance with the teachings herein, there is provided an improved optoelectronic assembly wherein enhanced means is provided for assuring precise alignment between the optoelectronic device(s) housed in the assembly's housing and the associated fiber optic connectors. Such enhancement is assured by utilization of a separate, individual alignment member which, in turn, is precisely aligned relative to the assembly's housing and which is designed to accommodate either associated pairs of singular fiber optic connectors or such connectors of the duplex variety therein. Significantly, the alignment member enables the device(s) to be relatively "loosely" positioned initially within the housing (thereby reducing heretofore relatively high tolerance controls at this stage of assembly) and thereafter engages the device(s) to assure precise housing-device(s) alignment. Because the alignment member is precisely aligned relative to the housing after being positioned therein, precise device(s) and fiber optic connector alignment is thus provided. The invention as defined further below thus provides such enhanced alignment and does so in a manner which facilitates ease of assembly and, if necessary, eventual repair and/or replacement of various parts of the invention.
It is believed that an improved optoelectronic assembly possessing the above and other advantageous features would constitute a significant advancement in the art.